


Favorite Spot

by minttchoc



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minttchoc/pseuds/minttchoc
Summary: the one where Dahyun's favorite spot in a café was occupied, so she had to sit somewhere else.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 49





	Favorite Spot

"I'll be going out now!" Dahyun shouted on their dorm's empty living room, since her roommate is on her own room. "Text me if you need anything" she added before turning the knob of their door and heading out.

Class finished about half an hour ago. A part of Dahyun's daily routine is going to a specific café after class. She usually goes home first to change clothes and wash up before going out again. She spends the rest of her afternoon on that café.

She sometimes go there to study or continue some school works, but there are also times when she really just go there to hang out. In short, she goes there everyday.

She doesn't really invite her friends or classmates with her since she likes spending time alone. She even takes her alone time to write some stuff such as poems—and even songs. There are times when she has no choice but to ask someone to go with her if she has a task in pairs. Even after working on their said task, she stays there longer.

Dahyun has a favorite spot on the café which is located on the right side of the cafe. There are three human-sized bean bags; one is blue, one is green, and one is red. On that specific place, there is a fireplace with a bookshelf right above it. She eventually grew attached on the green bean bag which is right on the corner of the said area. That area is her comfort-zone. She feels at peace whenever she sits on that green bean bag with a cup of hot choco. Her favorite days are the ones when the weather is cold, and the café staff lights up the fire place. It makes Dahyun very happy.

But today isn't her lucky day. 

The corner with bean bags were all occupied with a group students from their university. Some of them are even sitting on the floor carpet. they must be working on something.

Dahyun's eyebrows furrowed in disappointment with what she saw. Her mood also went downhill when she noticed that the café is busier than usual—it is filled with people today.

With heavy footsteps, Dahyun walked towards the counter with her hands inside the pocket of her brown cotton coat. She's dressed very comfy today since it's a cold weather—a perfect day to spend time on her comfort–zone. But luck wasn't on her side.

Dahyun walked on the front of a glass display that is filled with pastry. Various types of breads can be seen, and Dahyun couldn't pick one. 

"Hey" the cashier said, catching Dahyun's attention. Dahyun smiled to the familiar face. "you don't want the usual today?" the cashier asked. 

Dahyun put her index finger on the bottom of her chin as she pouted her lips, thinking hard of what she should get. She looked around more before finally speaking. "Yeah let me just get the usual" she said in defeat.

The cashier let out a soft giggle as she slid the glass door of the display to get Dahyun's favorite chocolate cake before putting it on a plate. "Drinks?" the cashier asked as she slid the glass door close. Dahyun nodded in response. 

"Oh," Dahyun suddenly said, as if she suddenly remembered something. "for take out, please." she said. The cashier raised her eyebrows. 

"Why?" the cashier asked.

"Someone's in my spot" Dahyun pointed over her favorite area, earning an "ohh" from the cashier. 

"It's okay, there's a vacant chair there by the window" the cashier pointed right behind Dahyun. It was a few meters away and there is indeed one vacant chair. It was the spot where the tables and chairs are high and it's facing outside the window. "...if you can reach it" the cashier teased. 

"Of course I can!!" Dahyun whined cutely which made the latter mess up her hair as if she was a puppy.

"Come on, stay for a little while. The café doesn't feel right when you're not around" the cashier said, finally convincing the small blonde-haired girl. 

With a sigh, Dahyun answered: "Fine" she said before placing her exact payment on the counter and grabbing her drink that was just served together with her cake. "Thanks, Jeong" she said before turning around and started walking towards the spot that the cashier pointed. 

"Anytime!" Jeongyeon shouted softly with her right hand waving in the air.

~

Dahyun placed her orders, together with her mint green notebook, on the tall table before pushing herself up on the tall wooden chair. She turned around to the counter to look at her friend behind the register who was just watching her help herself up on the tall chair. Jeongyeon laughed at what she witnessed and Dahyun just let her tongue out playfully.

Dahyun finally sat properly and grabbed her notebook as she took a sip on her favorite hot drink. The presence of the person sitting on her right made Dahyun unknowingly steal a glance on the stranger. She noticed that the person was typing something on her laptop and there's a book opened on the right side of the laptop. What captured Dahyun's attention is the cold drink that the stranger has ordered. She wondered: why would someone order a cold drink on a cold day? 

She shrugged her thoughts away and decided not to focus on that problem. Instead, she put her attention on her mint green notebook and started to write stuff there. She spent her afternoon writing and scribbling on her notebook.

~

The next day came and it wasn't really different from yesterday. Dahyun went to the same café (as usual) and was disappointed to see that her favorite spot was occupied AGAIN. Jeongyeon insisted Dahyun to stay since there was a vacant spot on the area where Dahyun sat yesterday. In defeat, Dahyun walked to that same spot again.

Dahyun noticed the stranger on the right again, it was the same person from yesterday. She remembered the features of the laptop that she saw yesterday. To her surprise, the stranger ordered a cold drink on a cold day again

Due to curiosity, Dahyun secretly examined the strangers face. She noticed that the stranger has moles on her face. There's one near her nose, one right above her lip and another one under the lip. She finds it amazing, for someone to have such wonderful features. She observed the stranger's eyes, and she was silently hoping that the stranger doesn't feel awkward. 

It didn't last long, though. Dahyun realized that it is indeed awkward and weird to stare at a stranger. It sounded like something that a creep would do. 

With that, Dahyun drifted her attention to her mint green notebook again.

~

Another day passed and Dahyun finally saw that the area wasn't occupied. A smile was automatically painted on her face. But before she entered the café, she took a glance on a specific area, right where she sat for the past two days. The same stranger was there again, still busy with her laptop. The chair beside her was vacant again.

Once Dahyun finally entered the café, she went straight to the counted and got her order quicker than usual. "In a hurry?" Jeongyeon asked as she handed over Dahyun's orders. Dahyun looked behind her before shaking her head as she grab the small tray that contains her orders. "Oh, I see. You have a little crush" her friend teased.

Dahyun rolled her eyes on the remark. "No." She said quickly before turning around and walking on the spot right by the window.

She placed the tray and her stuff on the table before helping herself up again. And to her surprise, the stranger looked at her. 

Dahyun's eyes widened on the sudden eye contact and she felt her hand sweat. She sat properly once she finally got up on the high chair, but she was frozen in place.

On her peripheral view, Dahyun noticed that the stranger removed her left earphone. "Are you okay?" a lovely voice was heard. Dahyun wasn't expecting that the stranger's voice to be this soft. Actually, she didn't really know what she was expecting. 

"I..." Dahyun stuttered. She slapped herself mentally for acting flustered in all of a sudden. "Yes" she answer shortly before grabbing her drink and taking a quick sip. She then let out a groan after remembering that her drink is a hot drink, and she forgot to blow it before drinking.

The girl on her right let out a soft giggle as she shake her head. She offered her cold drink over to Dahyun, but Dahyun politely refused. "Oh no, I'm fine. I have water on my bag" she said straight before grabbing a small water bottle on her bag and drank from it. After doing so, she wiped her lips with the back of her coat's sleeve.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked softly again. Dahyun looked at her rather innocently.

"Are YOU okay?" she asked back, the girl looked at her with the sudden question. Dahyun felt like time stopped for a moment.

The girl has a face of a goddess. She has a perfect skin. Her moles complimented her face perfectly. Her eyes were like the galaxy. Her brown hair (which is currently in a bun) looks so soft and her fringe suits her a lot. 

She gulped nervously because a beautiful pair of eyes were starting at her for a while now. She was stunned by the girl's beauty. She was breathless. She was astonished. She was starstruck. "I mean, who would order a cold drink on a cold day?" Dahyun diverted her gaze on the drink of the stranger.

The girl grabbed her cold drink and took a quick sip. Dahyun finds it amusing when the beautiful girl's lips touched the thin straw. Everything that this girl do is beautiful.

"I do" the girl said, snapping Dahyun out of her daydream. "Is there a problem with that?" she added, teasing the small girl.

"Nothing, of course" she said as she waved her small hand in the air. The beautiful girl smiled before she continued what she was doing before on her laptop.

Dahyun noticed that the girl didn't put her earphones back on her left ear.

Dahyun leaned closer to the girl, but not to close. There is still a respectful distance between the two strangers. "If you don't mind me asking..." she whispered "what are you doing?" she asked as she watch the girl's slender fingers tap the laptop's keyboard.

"Research paper" the girl answered shortly before glancing on the opened book beside her.

"Isn't that a group thing?" Dahyun asked. The girl shrugged.

"It is. We're actually in groups, but I was never lucky when it comes to groupings." the girl explained, Dahyun listened quietly. "They really don't take this seriously. Sure, they help. But it's not enough. And they do it wrong sometimes" the girl added as she sighed before her lips turned into a frown.

Dahyun noticed the girl's sadness. She felt the pressure that the girl is in. She wants to pat her back, but Dahyun knows that they're still strangers. "You should've talked to them, they don't deserve the grade that your group will get since you're the only one who's working so hard" she said, the girl just shrugged in response.

Dahyun thought that the girl needs time and space to concentrate. So she sat back and faced in front—she watched the outside instead, giving the girl her privacy so that she can concentrate.

~~~

It's already the end of Dahyun's classes and she never felt so excited to go to the café. It's like she suddenly have something to look forward to everytime her classes ends. 

She ran to their dorm quickly, threw her bag on the sofa and ran to her room to change to a more comfortable clothes. She didn't even say a single word to her roommate that almost got hit by her bag.

"Why are you in a hurry?" Chaeyoung shouted since Dahyun's room is already locked and the latter was busy changing her clothes. 

"Someone might beat me to my new favorite spot on the café" the latter shouted back. Chaeyoung kneeled on the sofa and faced the door of Dahyun's room.

"New spot? You mean the bean bags aren't your favorite anymore?" she asked and the door suddenly bursted open. Dahyun has her blonde hair tied in a bun and she's wearing a black semi see-through top with flowers as its design tucked in a white short.

Dahyun was about to leave her room but she rushed back in to get her wallet. She closed her bedroom door from behind before answering her roommate. "Yeah" she said shortly while walking directly to their dorm's door. "If you need anything, just text me" she said before winking and finally leaving their dorm. Chaeyoung was left on the sofa, speechless and unable to process what just happened. Everything happened so quickly like a hurricane just passed by.

~

Dahyun finally arrived at the café and a smile was automatically formed on her small lips with the sight of a girl wearing a brown jacket with a white tee inside. 

Dahyun walked directly to the counter and got her orders. She didn't waste any single minute to chit chat with Jeongyeon since she wanted to sit right next to the beautiful stranger. Jeongyeon noticed that Dahyun is in a rush and decided to not mention anything about it since she already knows the reason why. 

With a smile on her face, Dahyun placed her tray with her favorite chocolate drink and a slice of cake on the table before helping herself up on the tall chair. The girl noticed her presence and watched Dahyun's actions.

Their eyes suddenly met and Dahyun felt her heart pound with the contact. Her excited smile turned into an awkward one since she has no idea what to do.

It was silent at the first few minutes, but Dahyun decided to man-up and break it. 

"You're not busy today" she said, pointing out that the girl wasn't really doing anything. Usually, she would be busy with school works on her laptop with a few books stacked next to it. But today, the girl was just sipping her cold red drink with her phone in her hand.

"Yeah, finished it all last night" she said after drinking, her eyes glued to her phone screen.

Dahyun took a sip on her own drink. "Did your group mates finally helped you?" she asked, swallowing every inch of embarrassment that she's feeling, but a little afraid that the stranger might find it weird since she's showing an interest of talking with her.

The girl nodded, eyes still glued on her phone. "I realized a lot with what you said yesterday" she answered, finally pressing the lock button on the side of her phone. She placed her phone down on the table and took another sip on her cold drink. "They shouldn't be 'just relaxing' while I'm working my ass off on our paper" she joked, Dahyun let out a soft laugh.

"You scolded them?" Dahyun asked, the girl shook her head.

"That's something that I can't really do." the girl answered while moving her straw around, playing with the ice cubes on her drink. "I just talked to them and gave them their tasks. They didn't give any excuses and just did what they had to do" she added with a shrug.

"You must've scared them" Dahyun joked, earning a face of disapproval from the stranger. 

"I did not" the girl said in defense.

"Okay then, if you say so" Dahyun said playfully before taking a bite from her favorite chocolate cake. "Do you study at JYP uni too?" Dahyun suddenly asked, lowkey hoping that she's studying at the same school as hers, but got a little disappointed when the latter shook her head.

"I study at Seoul University" she answered, Dahyun's eyes widened.

Everybody knows that Seoul University is a very big university. Only the ones with the biggest brains got accepted there, and the tuition fee is no joke. She dreamt of going to S.U, but she knows that it will be impossible so she didn't even attempted to take an entrance examination.

"But why are you here? Isn't S.U like a train ride away from here?" Dahyun asked

The girl shook her cold drink before taking another sip. "A friend of mine took me to this café during vacation, and I liked the atmosphere the first time I went here. So I decided to come here whenever I have free time after class."

Dahyun hummed in response as she looked around the café as if it was her first time there. The café has indeed a very comfortable atmosphere and it's very quiet and calming. Probably why the girl chose to do her works here. But Dahyun wondered why she travels far from her uni instead of just going to nearby cafés within the university's area. It's probably a hassle whenever she takes the train to go home since it's rush hours; the time where everyone goes home after school or work.

"I also enjoy train rides" the girl added. Dahyun was surprised because it seemed like the girl read her exact thoughts. "How about you? Do you study at JYP Uni?" she asked with full interest.

Dahyun nodded with a small smile. "Yup, I'm on my third year" she added. It was late for her to realize that she let out too much information about her.

"Oh, I'm on my fourth year" the girl answered with a small smile as well.

"What are your plans after graduating?" Dahyun wanted to slap herself for asking too much about someone that's a stranger.

The girl sighed before taking a sip of her drink, the melted ice cubes messed up the sweet taste of her drink which made her frown, Dahyun found it cute. "I don't know yet. I don't know if I should pursue ballet or not" she added, Dahyun's eyebrows went up.

"You do ballet?" Dahyun asked the obvious, the girl nodded. "Can you show me some moves?" she joked, earning a soft laugh from the stranger. The laugh was very beautiful and Dahyun wanted to hear more.

"How about I show you some videos instead?" the girl suddenly suggested, which made Dahyun nod rather excitedly that made the girl giggle. 

The girl grabbed her phone, opened it and tapped her gallery. She scrolled down a few times before finally tapping a video from a recent school event. She was wearing a black and pink costume with shiny beads all over her body. Dahyun leaned a little closer to the girl and observed her graceful moves in awe. Every spins and hops made Dahyun's mouth open wide. And when it finally reached the end, Dahyun clapped as she watched the girl bow after the whole performance. "Woah" she said and paused for a while, trying to find the right words to describe her amazement. The girl let out a giggle. "That's you?" she joked, the girl rolled her eyes but there's a subtle smile on her lips. "That's amazing!" she said, clapping again. The girl blushed secretly.

The girl suddenly swiped left due to mannerisms of going through her videos gallery, and a dog was suddenly on her phone screen. Dahyun noticed and pointed on the girl's phone. "Is that your dog?" she asked the obvious again. The girl nodded.

Dahyun watched as she tapped the back button on her phone and looked for something in her gallery. A small smile was painted on the girl's face when she finally saw the picture that she was looking for. It was a picture of her and her dog sleeping together. "That's Ray-chan" she introduced her fur baby. "I miss him so much" she added and her smile turned into a frown. Dahyun still finds it cute whenever she does that.

"Why? Is he..." Dahyun was about to ask if the dog is dead but the girl suddenly sat up and shook her head fast.

"No, no. He's at home with my parents, in Japan" she added, Dahyun's curiosity went up again.

"Oh, so you're from Japan" Dahyun said, looking at the dog's picture again "So that's why you call him Ray-chan" she added, the girl nodded. "What about you?" she suddenly asked, the girl tilted her head in confusion. "I mean, what should I call you then?" 

For the second time, Dahyun wanted to slap herself for being too much. Is she talking too much? Is she asking too much?

Her thoughts went blank when the girl suddenly beamed her beautiful smile. Dahyun was frozen in place. The girl grabbed her drink, took a sip from it and placed it on the table. The girl's eyes followed her drink and Dahyun looked at it as well. She watched how the girl turned her drink around, to the side where her name was written with Jeongyeon's penmanship. 

_"Mina"_ it reads, with a smiley face drawn on the side. Dahyun thought that the girl's name sounded so beautiful, but not as beautiful her. 

Dahyun did the same. She turned her chocolate drink around to the side where her name was written.

_"Dahyun"_ it reads, with a poop drawing on the side. Mina laughed at the drawing and Dahyun wondered why. She looked at her own drink and it was just then when she noticed that Jeongyeon drew a poop right next to her name.

Dahyun laughed as well. "The barista slash cashier is my friend, she often draws weird stuff next to my name on my cup" she explained with an embarrassed smile. 

_"Very timely, Jeongyeon"_ she thought to herself.

"So, can I call you Mina-chan?" Dahyun asked. Mina's eyes met hers again, making her heart pound harder than before.

But her nervousness faded away when Mina smiled at her once again and nodded her head in agreement.

Dahyun finally knows her name.

~~~

It has been three days since Dahyun met Mina. Her after-school schedule is automatically a meeting with the tall girl from the other side of town. They have exchanged a few information about each other. Dahyun found out that Mina has been doing ballet for eleven years, which surprised her a lot and felt a huge amount of amazement towards the latter. On the other hand, Mina found out that Dahyun is a member of their school's student council. There were even times when Dahyun arrives at the café later than usual due to some errands that she has to do regarding her position.

Dahyun also introduced her dog Ari, a maltese, to Mina. It feels weird for Dahyun to talk about her dog since she doesn't really mention about her dog to anyone. She doesn't even post pictures on social media that much. But since Mina often talks about her dog Ray, Dahyun had the feeling of sharing stuff about her pet as well.

Talking about their pets kept their conversation going on and on until they switch to a different topic. The two girls even found out that they both have older brothers.

As an introvert, this kind of feeling is brand new to Mina. She never would've thought that she'd discuss a lot of information about her to someone that she just met. Mina is not the type of person that starts a conversation with anyone; she just waits for someone to ask her something or she just waits for someone to talk to her about something.

But with Dahyun, it's different.

She's so curious and interested with what Dahyun has to say. Though Dahyun barely reveals much about her personal information such as her favorite movie, music or anything—Dahyun's energetic way of sharing her stories awakened Mina's interest. 

On Dahyun's side; she always chose to never reveal too much information about her. Except for the fact that she loves chocolates, she doesn't really talk about herself that much. She shared stories about her experiences with her friends and family to Mina so comfortably, she felt dumbfounded whenever she gets home. What's up with Mina? Why does she make Dahyun want to express more?

The feelings of the two girls were mutual. They both felt comfortable with each other and they get along so well. For them, it felt like they had been friends for years. Both of their tiredness from their stressful day at school automatically vanishes whenever they meet and exchange small talks.

Going back to the present; Dahyun was the first one to arrive at the café today. Mina usually gets there first and waits for Dahyun, but today was different. 

Dahyun has to run a few errands again by orders of the other student council officers. She thought that it might take her a while and she doesn't want to make Mina wait for her until the sun goes down. So what Dahyun did was; she went straight to the café after her last class ended and talked to Jeongyeon for a small favor, which the latter accepted, before heading back to the campus. Dahyun wasn't safe from all the teasing coming from Jeongyeon after telling her about the favor.

A few minutes later, Mina finally arrived; looking pretty as usual. Her outfit was simple: a black hoodie with a white t-shirt inside paired with skinny jeans. It was a casual look, but she still looked stunning. Jeongyeon even thought that she looked prettier than usual.

The café bell above the door rang when it opened, and Jeongyeon automatically smiled when she saw the girl that she was waiting for.

Mina walked towards rhe counter and told Jeongyeon her order, which was her favorite cold drink—the fruity watermelon. But right when she was about to pay for her order, Jeongyeon quickly turned around to prepare her drink, which was very weird for Mina. It was like Jeongyeon was ignoring her or something.

Mina scooted on the right side of the counter to wait for her order. It was a short wait since she only ordered a drink, nothing else. A few minutes passed, and Jeongyeon finally slides the tray with her drink right in front of her. Mina offered her the payment for her order, but Jeongyeon just smiled and shook her head. Mina tilted her head on the side due to confusion, and Jeongyeon's smile just grew wider.

"Just go to your usual seat then read the receipt" Jeongyeon finally spoke.

Mina's eyebrows went up and her head nodded slowly. 

She walked to her usual spot by the windows and proceeded on placing the tray with her drink on the table right after sitting on the tall wooden chair. It took her a while to realize that this was the first time that Jeongyeon served her drink with a tray. Since Mina's order is just a simple drink, Jeongyeon never placed it on a tray. Ever. She looked down and noticed that there was a piece of rose right beside the drink and the receipt. Mina looked back to Jeongyeon in confusion, her eyes asking 'what is this?'. Jeongyeon must've gotten the signal for she smile and eyed the folded receipt on the tray. 

Mina sat properly before grabbing the receipt. She unfolded it and what she saw was a quick note written by none other than the person that she was looking forward to meet everyday. She smiled as she read the note. 

__

> "Hi Mina-chan!  
>  I had to run some student council duties this afternoon, so I might get there late. As a small gesture, I paid for your order in advance. Or I might've paid more than what you ordered, so get anything that you want! ㅋㅋㅋ Also, I wanted to give you a rose because...just because!! ㅋㅋ I hope you like it tho! ^^  
>  by the way, you don't have to wait for me because I might take a long time. I guess I'll see you tomorrow! ^^ take care!
> 
> \- d."

~~~

It really took Dahyun a long time to finish her never ending errands as a student council member. She even got a few requests from some of their professors, she just couldn't say no to them so she did it all. 

After a tiring running to-and-fro the big campus, Dahyun finally called it a day. The sun has set and the surrounding is starting to get dark.

She wanted to go home and flop herself on her soft and comfortable bed back in the dorm, but she wanted to pay a quick stop by the café, lowkey hoping that Mina is still there waiting for her.

She was torn, though. She didn't want Mina to wait for her since she has to travel by train on her way back to her place. But at the same time, she was looking forward to seeing Mina sitting by their usual spot.

And to her surprise—with her heart beating fast due to her fast paced walking (or she was just too excited and nervous at the same time), she saw Mina by the window, looking down on her phone with the thin straw of her drink in between her lips.

Dahyun stopped her tracks and decided to not enter the café. Instead, she just stood a few meters away from the café itself, and waited for Mina to look outside. It took her a while to do so because she was too busy with her phone. But Dahyun didn't mind at all. She didn't mind to just stare at Mina's beauty from afar.

Mina finally looked up and their eyes met right after Mina looked around. A smile was painted on her face as she stood up quickly from her seat, grabbing her almost finished drink and the rose that she received from Dahyun. Mina got out of the café rather excitedly, and Dahyun never felt so excited as well.

"Hi" Mina said when she finally approached Dahyun.

The smaller girl smiled at the sight of Mina and the flower on her hand. "Hi", she answered back.

Mina waved the rose right in front of Dahyun's face with a very cute pout, melting the smaller girl's heart. "What is this?" she asked cutely.

"A flower" Dahyun answered playfully, earning a soft slap on her shoulder.

"I know, dummy." Mina rolled her eyes, but her smile never left her face. "I mean, what is this for?" she asked again.

Dahyun put both of her hands on each of her pants' pocket and shrugged cooly, trying her best to hide her nervousness. "Why did you wait for me? I said you don't have to" she said while looking away, watching the other students walk by.

"I wanted to say thank you properly" Mina answered.

Dahyun looked at her with her eyebrows lifted. "But you haven't said it yet" she joked, Mina smiled beautifully. Dahyun just wanted to be swallowed by the ground.

"Walk me to the train station, then I'll say it" Mina demanded with her own eyebrows lifted this time, but a subtle smile can still be seen on her face.

"Okay" Dahyun said shortly, and the two started to walk to the train station.

It's fortunate that there's a station nearby, so it's pretty safe for Dahyun to walk back to their dorm alone right after sending Mina to the station.

The walk was filled with quick storied about how their day went. Mina told her that Jeongyeon was acting weird today and it all made sense when she read Dahyun's letter. Dahyun told Mina about the endless errands that she had to do back in school. She even joked that it was a surprise that she managed to walk fast and steady with her short legs. 

All of Dahyun's jokes never failed to make Mina laugh. It always brightens her day. Mina temporarily forgets the stress of a graduating student and the responsibilities that she had to meet after graduation. Pressure was the only thing that Mina is feeling whenever she's alone with her thoughts, but Dahyun wipes it all away effortlessly.

Waiting for Dahyun was the only choice that Mina made in her life that she didn't give second thoughts on. She wanted to wait for her and spend time with her even if it will cost her to come home late. After all, it was all worth it in the end.

The two didn't even realize that they reached the train station because they we're having so much fun talking to each other. The sound of departing trains brought them back to reality, and a frown was automatically formed on Dahyun's lips.

At the front of the train station, Mina faced Dahyun—with the rose on her nose as if she was sniffing it. "Thank you" Mina whispered to the flower with a smile, a blush secretly appeared on her face but the dusk of the evening successfully did it's job to hide it. 

Dahyun smiled in response, unable to find the right words to say.

Another loud noise coming from the train station interrupted their moment again. Mina looked behind her and she saw people starting to rush inside. "I have to go" Mina said with an apologetic smile.

Dahyun nodded and beamed her cute yet reassuring smile. "See you tomorrow" she said.

To her surprise, Mina leaned her face closer to Dahyun's and planted a quick kiss on her soft white cheeks. Her eyes widened with the sudden action, and it seemed like the evening wind felt cold as if it was already winter.

"See you tomorrow." Mina said before walking away and into the train station. Leaving the frozen tofu in place, not even giving her a chance to say anything.

Besides, Dahyun wasn't able to find the right words again.


End file.
